


half-priced love

by let_love_run_red



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red





	half-priced love

You walked down the aisles of the supermarket, looking at the prices of all the Valentines Day items. There were stuffed animals holding pink hearts, boxes of chocolate, cheesy cards, all the things you’d avoided lately. You accepted it early on that Clyde, your one and only, wouldn’t be able to participate in any Valentines Day activities. He was busy at the bar tending to the lonely souls who had nowhere else to go and nothing better to do on the ‘loneliest day of the year’.

But, even though you’d accepted it, that didn’t mean you didn’t wish you’d been able to spend Valentines Day with him. You and Clyde had been together since High school. You’d been there since he lost his arm, since he opened the Duck Tape, through the heist with Jimmy, hell you’d even been the backup getaway driver. But he’d always been busy on Valentines Day every year.

You now realized you were in the way of a short brown-haired teenager who had his earbuds in. You stepppd out of the way and he sheepishly darted in grabbing two boxes of chocolate before speaking into the mic on his earbuds.

“Yeah Jared I know, I just hope she isn’t too mad to open the door.” He paused, listening to Jared.

“I know I should’ve done this yesterday but I’m broke man. I had to wait till it was half-off. Sheesh what happened to 'As long as you try’.” He mumbled as he walked away. You watched after him, wringing the hem of your shirt nervously as you looked back to the chocolates. _Better late than never._ You told yourself as you walked forward and picked up a heart-shaped box and a little black teddy bear holding a white heart that said 'I cant _Bear_ to be without you’.

“Hope he likes these.” You muttered to yourself as you walked to the checkout.

* * *

“Clyde?” You called, pushing the door to the trailer open. You heard the TV coming from the living room and walked in slowly, holding the bear and chocolates behind your back. You poked your head around the corner, seeing the empty couch. You stepped through the doorway looking perplexed.

His car was out front, meaning he was most-likely home unless he’s gone on a walk. You looked around before hearing a quiet snore come from his bedroom. You suppressed a chuckle as you made your way to Clyde’s bedroom, seeing him sprawled across the covers with his legs sticking off the edge. His arms were flat by his side and he was still wearing his clothes. His prosthetic was still on, meaning he’d probably pulled an all-nighter at the bar and just recently gotten home.

You walked over to his nightstand, setting the chocolate and bear on the wooden surface before sitting next to him and running your hand down his back. Clyde took a deep breath in before scrunching his face and pulling his right hand up to rub his face as he propped himself up on his left elbow. He opened his eyes, squinting at you before a smile broke across his face.

“Hello (your preferred pet name).” He said sweetly as he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you against his chest as he rolled onto his back and held you against him. You laughed as he peppered your face with kisses and fought to sit up. Clyde finally released his hold on you and you sat up so you could see his face.

“Happy Valentines Day baby.” You said. Clyde raised an eyebrow at your words before you leaned over and grabbed the bear and chocolate from the nightstand, holding them up for him to see.

“(y/p/p/n) you didn’t have to.” Clyde said, sitting up and taking the bear from you, chuckling at the cheesy saying on the its’ heart. You flashed a smile before setting the chocolates back on the nightstand. You snuggled back against his side and Clyde rested his arm around you, leaning down and pressing a kiss to your head. You tilted your head back to kiss his lips.

You slowly leaned in to Clyde until he set the bear next to him, resting his hands on your sides. You moved so you were sitting on Clyde’s lap, your lips still locked. You snaked your hands up to tangle them in his dark curled locks as the kiss got more heated.

Clyde’s fingers were digging into your sides as you gently bit his lip. He parted them, sliding his tongue along your bottom lip before you allowed him access. The kiss went on like that for several minutes before you broke apart, breathing heavily. You leaned your forehead against Clyde’s, resting the side of your nose against his.

“I love you.” He whispered. You smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before sitting back, resting your hands on his chest as you straightened up and stretched.

“I love you too Clyde.” You said, standing up and walking over to his dresser, pulling out one of his T-shirts and pulling your own shirt off to replace it with his. You dropped your jeans from your hips, letting them land next to your shirt on the floor. You heard Clyde unbuckling his belt and when you turned around he was standing next to the bed in only his boxers, pulling the covers down. You walked up behind him, running your hands over his bare back before pressing a kiss between his shoulders.

Clyde turned around, wrapping his arms around you before falling backwards into the bed and pulling you on top of him. He reached down and pulled the covers up, leaving his left arm draped over your back.He slowly slid his hand up the back of your shirt and you jumped, letting out a startled cry.

“Clyde!” You yelped, looking down at him. He smirked before working on removing the metal prosthetic. He took it off and let it rest on the nightstand before reaching up and pulling you back to lay on his chest. You settled in and got comfortable as Clyde tangled his legs with yours.

“Happy Valentines Day (y/n).”


End file.
